1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup lid structure, and more particularly to a multifunctional cup lid structure that allows users to selectively open and close a drinking opening by rotating the cup lid, and insert a large straw or a small straw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fast food restaurant, coffee shops, convenience stores and the like, typically distribute beverages in disposable drinking cups. These cups are often provided with drink-through lids having reversible openings, which permit the consumption of liquids contained therein, while at the same time preventing unwanted spillage. Drink-through lids with reversible openings are especially desirable when distributing hot beverages, such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,245 to Narushko provides an example of a container lid with a movable closing flap. The lid has a raised segment that forms a channel, which is adapted to receive the closing flap. The closing flap is a curved piece that must be inserted into the channel. The closing flap is movable between an open position and a closed position. Because the movement of the closing flap is controlled by a series of notches, grooves, tabs and handles located on the channel and the closing flap, the closing flap is difficult to operate and the effectiveness of the lid is compromised.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a cup lid 40 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,456 that is issued to Wincup Holdings, Inc., a cover portion 41 of the cup lid 40 includes a recess 42 and a hinged portion 43. If a user wants to drink from the cup, the user can press the hinged portion 43 to break open its front edge to form a hole, and then turn the hinged portion 180° backward to be latched into the recess 42. The method of this patented invention gives a convenient application, but the hinged portion 43 cannot be sealed repeatedly after it is pressed open. If a user has not finished with the drink, the liquid content in the cup may be split out easily when the cup is tilted.
Referring to FIG. 2 for a reclosable container lid 50 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,875 that is issued to Solo Cup Company, the reclosable container lid 50 includes a cover 51 and a movable second piece 52, wherein the surface of the second piece 52 has a projection 521 exposed from an opening 511 of the cover 51 and a post 522 disposed on another side and exposed from a slot 512; such that the post 522 can be turned and moved to control the opening 511 in an open state or a closed state. However, the operation of turning the post 522 according to the abovementioned method is not easy. The opening 511 can be opened or closed only, but it does not come with other functions.